russelfandomcom-20200213-history
“Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?,” “Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell” and “Magic Kamison” Leading The Primetime Treat In Primetime Ang Dating Starting this Monday on IBC-13
April 21, 2017 IBC-13’s primetime favorites like Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell and the newest fantaserye Magic Kamison will sizzle the hot summer treat as the hottest primetime treat in Primetime Ang Dating starting this Monday (April 24). Jhazmyne Tobias as Annaliza (school uniform) (Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?) Primetime will never be the same for viewers nationwide as they continue to involve a daily dose of the Soap Opera Princess Jhazmyne Tobias in Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. An action-packed superhero continues in Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell with the Primetime Prince Dominic Roque as he dominate and fights their villains and enemies; and the much-awaited primetime comeback of Asia's Pop Princess and the Primetime Fantaserye Princess Janella Salvador in Magic Kamison as a magical fairy girl. Meanwhile, Jhazmyne continue to involve toward the story of love and family in Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?. In the primetime school-themed teleserye, Annaliza (Jhazmyne Tobias) revolve their good family with her father (Cesar Montano) and Isabel (Cara Eriguel) continue to involve for a teenager. Dominic and Janella are the primetime limelight and marks the first time to go back-to-back in the same fantaserye primetime. Dominic Roque as Captain Barbell (superhero) The pheonomenal superserye Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell continue to dominate the primetime as Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque) fights off with Cyborg (Makisig Morales) whose fired with their supervillains. According to Viel (Ronnie Ricketts), their supervillains and enemies are lose by Captain Barbell as a winner when Miss B (Lorna Tolentino) was saved . Janella Salvador as Magic Kamison (fairy) (Magic Kamison) Meanwhile, Janella is back on primetime and excited to charm the fantasy fairy story as Magic Kamison. “Our comeback will be a magical fantaserye. She would like to discover and charm the magical fantasy every night,” said Janella.“ Janella is happy because of the fantaserye with a fantasy magic story. In Magic Kamison, Janella leads the role as Chuchay, an 18-year old high school girl with an enormous capacity for love and achieve as she discover with a magical ability when she follow the journey in the use of magic fairytale. Chuchay discovers the magical power allowing Chuchay to transform into Magic Kamison, a magical crime-fighting fairy girl in order save the world and gain the sparkle-magic power against the forces of evil and nemesis, and fighting their enemies, witches and villain. Don’t miss Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, Mars Ravelo’s Captain Barbell and Magic Kamison as they bring the summer treat in noontime starting this Monday (April 24) in Primetime Ang Dating on IBC-13 and IBC HD. 'IBC Kapinoy Primetime (print ad)' :SUMMER ANG DATING! :Ito Ang Summer Primetime Gabi-Gabi Sa IBC! :IBC PRIMETIME ANG DATING :MONDAY-FRIDAY (left) :WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE? (Drew Arellano) (5:30PM) :Ang inyong paboritong game show ng mundo gabi-gabi. Is that your final answer? :Hosted by Drew Arellano as the game master :EXPRESS BALITA (Bing Formento, Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar) (6:30PM) :Ang programang gabi-gabi na hatid ng mga nagbabagang balita ng bayan. :Kasama sina: Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar at Bing Formento :HANGGANG KAILAN, ANNALIZA? (Jhazmyne Tobias (school uniform)) (7;45PM) :Ang teleserye ng buong pamilya at eskwela ni Annaliza. :MARS RAVELO'S CAPTAIN BARBELL (Dominic Roque (superhero)) (8:30PM) :Ang phenomenal top-rating primetime superserye ng buong bayan. :MAGIC KAMISON (Janella Salvador (fairy)) (Premieres April 24) (9:15PM) :Ang pagbabalik ni Fantaserye Princess. :Janella Salvador as Magic Kamison. :DESPERTAR CONTIGO (Daniel Arenas, Ela Velden) (TreseBella) (10:00PM) :Damdamin ng pag-ibig ngayong tag-init ang pagmamahalang Pablo at Maia. :SHOWBIZ UNLIMITED (Dolly Anne Carvajal, Rommel Placente) (10:30PM) :Maiinit na intriga ng mga showbiz balita hatid nina Dolly Anne at Rommel. :NEWS TEAM 13 (Atty. Zorah Andam, Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso) (11:00PM) :Ang tagapaghatid ng mga balitang pinakakatiwalaan. :Kasama sina: Jay Sonza, Amelyn Veloso at Atty. Zorah Andam. :WEEKEND ANG DATING :SATURDAY-SUNDAY (bottom-down) :2017 PBA COMMISSIONER'S CUP (PBA players) (3:00PM) :Ang liga ng mga bida! May PBA All-Star Weekend na! :ngayong Sabado (April 29, Mindanao) at Linggo (April 30, Visayas), alas-5 ng hapon. :EXPRESS BALITA WEEKEND (Karen Tayao-Cabrera, Vincent Santos) (7:15PM) :Tuloy ang nagbabagang balita ngayong Sabado at Linggo ng bayan. :Kasama sina: Karen Tayao-Cabrera at Vincent Santos :SATURDAY (down-right-left) :ISKOOL BUKOL (Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano (school uniform)) (7;45PM) :The pretty high school teen comedy trio in the school-oriented sitcom. Ang eskwela na may high school tuwing eskwelang Sabado ng gabi sa loob ng Diliman High School nina Keith, Raisa at Anne. :JOE D'MANGO's LOVE NOTES (Joe D'Mango) (8:30PM) :Sometimes letting it out, can make a big difference. :Mga kwento ng pag-ibig ngayong Sabado ng gabi. :Hosted by Joe D'Mango :MAYA LOVES SIR CHIEF (Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Yap) (9:30PM) :Ang top-rating feel-good comedy habit ng buong pamilya nina Jodi Sta. Maria at Richard Yap. :T.O.D.A.S. (Joey de Leon) (10:15PM) :Ang longest-running gag show ni Joey de Leon. :IBCINEMA (11:15PM) :Today's well-loved Pinoy movie hits. :Mga pelikulang Pinoy ngayong Sabado ng gabi!. :SUNDAY (down-right-right) :VIC & LEEN (Victor Anastacio, Valeen Montenegro) (7;45PM) :Si Vic ang officeman at si Leen ang sizzle heiress hottie girl. :Dahil ang sitcom na kilig ngayong Linggo ng gabi. :BORN TO BE A SUPERSTAR (Anja Aguilar) (8:30PM) :The reality singing search like a singing superstar. :DINGDONG N' LANI (Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha) (9:30PM) :Your evening musical treat with the Original Prince of Pop and the Asia's Nightingale. :SUNDAY SINEMAKS (Robin Padilla) (10:30PM) :Ang Pinoy action movie ni Robin Padilla. :PINOY SUMMER PRIMETIME ANG DATING! (left) :IBC (right) (left) :Pinoy Ang Dating! (right) (left) :57 Years (1960-2017) (right) (right) :www.ibc.com.ph (right)